<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bets by Popstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062555">Bets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar'>Popstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Post Movie, Romance, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, booker is still part of the team and let's pretend he didn't fuck them over, i'm not sure if i should tag it because it might count as it but also could not, we all can agree on that this has happened over the course of almost 1000 years one way or another</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, guys?” Nile looks from one to the other. “What the fuck is going on?”</p><p>Andy chuckles softly and nods towards Booker. “You tell her.”</p><p>“Andy and I regularly bet on whether or not Joe and Nicky slip in the shower and break their necks,” Booker explains and shrugs.</p><p>“What now?” Nile blinks at him. “You’re kidding, right?”</p><p>Andy shakes her head. “He’s really not.”</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Andy and Booker regularly bet on Joe’s and Nicky’s adventures in the shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/gifts">edgy_fluffball</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have read so many nice shower sex fics with the two of them. There are brilliant fics out there. And if I haven’t read them yet, I definitely will sometime in the future. My fellow authors, you will hear from me. (This is not a threat. Or is it? :D)<br/>Anyway. Then it occurred to me... there must have been... incidents. Or accidents. So I made a <a href="https://sassypopstar.tumblr.com/post/627143142595084288">tumblr post</a>. And then my friend (<a href="https://edgy-fluffball.tumblr.com/">edgy_fluffball</a> / <a href="https://died-by-the-scimitar.tumblr.com/">died-by-the-scimitar</a>) asked me to write about that and... here we are. This is way more up my alley than the angsty fic I wrote the other day (even if that was a lot of fun, too).</p><p>As always, <a href="http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com">crownheartsteacup</a> is the best person in the world and she’s the best for reading this over. I could not do this without her.  &lt;3  (All remaining mistakes are my own.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy steps in the room, making Nile look up at her curiously as she looks around. “Joe and Nicky?” She asks no one in particular.</p><p>“Upstairs, taking a shower, I think,” Nile replies and looks back at her book. They’ve all needed the shower and luckily the safe house offered two bathrooms. And she couldn’t blame the two for taking a little longer than strictly necessary. After all, she too would make sure the love of her life was okay after such a mission. Joe had been killed brutally by one of the drug lords they were trying to take down and Nicky hadn’t taken it well. Nile doesn’t blame them for taking their time now.</p><p>“Twenty, Booker.”</p><p>Nile looks up again and cocks her head to the side when Andy tosses a twenty dollar bill on the table.</p><p>Booker grins. “I see your twenty. And raise you fifty,” he says and holds up a fifty dollar bill.</p><p>“Um, guys?” Nile looks from one to the other. “What the fuck is going on?”</p><p>Andy chuckles softly and nods towards Booker. “You tell her.”</p><p>“Andy and I regularly bet on whether or not Joe and Nicky slip in the shower and break their necks,” Booker explains and shrugs.</p><p>“What now?” Nile blinks at him. “You’re kidding, right?”</p><p>Andy shakes her head. “He’s really not.”</p><p>“I’m not quite sure how often it’s happened now, but at least a dozen times?” Booker looks up at Andy who shrugs and half nods. “They get creative in there. If you know what I mean.”</p><p>It takes Nile a moment but then realisation washes over her face and she blinks. “<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>“And we get creative out here. The first time they broke their necks was... I don’t know, sometime in the 1800s?” Andy looks at Booker and shrugs again.</p><p>“Yeah. 1887, I think. Maybe 1889. In Vienna. Wasn’t it a public bathhouse as well?”</p><p>Andy laughs, tilting her head back for a moment. “Ah, I forgot about that incident.”</p><p>“What incident?” Nile asks, her curiosity now properly peaked.</p><p>“Well, they were getting it on, you know, shameless as they are because after certain situations they always... get in the zone.” Booker shrugs. “I’m sure you‘ve noticed that by now yourself, right?”</p><p>“They were fucking in public?” Nile exclaims, almost a little scandalised. Of course she knows that Joe and Nicky love each other but she’d never guessed they were that shameless to get it on in public. She would have never thought of them as exhibitionists, both of them seeming far too wrapped up on each other to let anyone outside their little bubble even get so much as a glimpse of the intimacy they share. It’s different with words and maybe a bit of PDA, but Nile can’t imagine them as quite as into public sex as Booker and Andy describe them.</p><p>“Not quite. It was still very early, the bathhouse wasn’t open for the public yet and we needed to get clean after a mission. Normally you go in, take a bath and then you’re done. But with the new showers... it opened up a lot of other possibilities.” Booker grins.</p><p>Andy chuckles. “You see, showers weren’t a big thing until the 1800s, kid. Not like the showers you know at least. They’re a very late invention. It offered quick cleaning with warm water, fast entry, quick exit without dragging too much attention why you’re washing off blood and other things.”</p><p>“It make sense. But still. In public?” Nile shakes her head, still a little scandalised.</p><p>“Joe and Nicky have had hundreds of years to learn that they shouldn’t care what others think of them. Especially considering homophobia,” Andy says softly.</p><p>“They went through a lot of shit in just the last two hundred years, trust me. I’ve seen it,” Booker pipes in and Nile hums.</p><p>“Must have been hard.”</p><p>“Yeah. So eventually they stopped caring. Obviously they wouldn’t have been in anyone’s face. But the bathhouse was closed, so the only other people in there were Booker and I.”</p><p>Booker nods. “And I was done pretty quickly and headed out again when they were still washing each other. Which wasn’t unusual.”</p><p>“But then it took a whole lot longer,” Andy says and chuckles.</p><p>“And we really needed to get going because opening hours drew near and we were at a risk of getting discovered.”</p><p>“I already thought they were having sex. They can get quite... lost in that act.” Andy chuckles while Booker just snorts and even Nile has to smile because, yes, she’s been lucky to have had the room next to them on more than one occasion already.</p><p>“But when we got in it was quiet,” Booker continues, shrugging a little.</p><p>“Too quiet.”</p><p>Booker nods. “So we headed straight to where I last saw them and there they lay on the tiles on the floor, necks broken and miserable.”</p><p>“No way!” Nile exclaims and her lips tug up at that as well as she starts chuckling. </p><p>Andy laughs. “It shouldn’t have been funny but we couldn’t hold it in anymore.”</p><p>“So by the time Nicky and Joe came back to us we were howling with laughter at them, naked and dead in the shower.” Booker grins. “It was their own fault for being adventurous on the slippery tiles.”</p><p>“We brushed it off as one time accident. But things kept happening. Even as we joined the army for the two world wars.”</p><p>“Eventually Andy and I started betting on whether or not they’d break their necks this time,” Booker says and laughs softly.</p><p>“And these are only the times we know of because we’d been together as a group. There probably are a lot more,” Andy pipes in, giggling to herself.</p><p>Booker laughs and nods. “Sometimes we up the stakes as well.”</p><p>Nile looks between them and tilts her head to the side. “How come?”</p><p>“For variety’s sake. Sometimes we bet on just one going down that time. After all, maybe sometimes just one of them slips,” Andy starts to explain.</p><p>“It makes the bets a little more interesting,” Booker interjects. “And it has happened before. Imagine the horror of the other.”</p><p>“You’re kidding, right?” Nile laughs but when Booker and Andy shake their heads she hums. “Alright. I guess, why not?”</p><p>“And you can guess after so many years together they’ve tried it all. Everywhere. Including the shower. And probably in every position ever invented.” Booker shrugs.</p><p>Nile pulls a face. “I know. But I don’t want to think about them having sex. They’re like my brothers.”</p><p>Andy laughs at that. “You’ll get used to it, kid.” She turns back to Booker. “You say they slip?”</p><p>Booker nods. “I say they slip.” He grins at her and waggles his eyebrows.</p><p>“I say they don’t, not tonight. The tiles are better than the ones in Budapest,” Andy says and shrugs, throwing some more bills on the table. </p><p>“Can I bet as well?” Nile asks curiously and already starts fishing for her money.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“You think they have bet on us again, my love?” Joe asks as he noses at Nicky’s neck. The shower has long been turned off but neither of them wants to get out. There is nothing pressuring them, the mission is over and they get to enjoy the time they’ve got with each other while making sure the other is okay.</p><p>Nicky hums and tilts his head to the side, running his fingers gently through Joe’s hair. “Of course. They always bet.”</p><p>“Who do you think will lose this time?”</p><p>“Booker. Because he’d say we slipped.” Nicky trails his fingers down over Joe’s back, fingertips dancing over every bump in his spine.</p><p>Joe chuckles and leans back to look at Nicky, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “We weren’t quite as adventurous as normally though.”</p><p>Nicky chuckles softly, bringing his other hand up to cup Joe’s cheek, thumb gracing over his cheekbone. “You want to go at it again?”</p><p>“I always want sex with you, Nicolò. You should know that by now,” Joe tells him in Italian and Nicky can’t help but smile widely.</p><p>“In bed, maybe,” he replies and then finally grabs a towel from the rack and steps away from Joe and out of the shower to dry himself off and get dressed, making Joe let out a pained sigh, who stays behind and watches him for a moment longer.</p><p>“Look at you. Looking so good with clothes on and without.” He quickly rubs a towel over himself and steps up to Nicky, gentle hands closing his jeans and belt.</p><p>Nicky smiles and leans in to kiss him gently on the lips but doesn’t reply. When Joe gets like this it’s best to let him have his moment. He loves to appreciate Nicky whenever he can and Nicky has long learned not to stop him. He trails his own fingers over Joe’s sides, gentle touches to let him know he appreciates him just as much, but he doesn’t speak.</p><p>Eventually though Joe sighs and pulls away from him. “Time to go back to the others.”</p><p>Nicky nods and throws a clean t-shirt at him. “We need food as well.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Ah there you are. We’ve saved you some food,” Booker says and Nile looks up from her book curiously.</p><p>“Thank you, Booker,” Joe says and smiles, running his hand over Nicky’s back as he walks past him to peek in the pots while Nicky already gets plates for them.</p><p>“So, how was the shower?” Andy asks as innocently as she can, swirling her glass as she watches them, her eyes already shining with mirth.</p><p>“Uneventful,” Nicky replies, a small smile tugging his lips upwards.</p><p>“Ha. I knew it.” Andy grins then and then leans forward to grab the money, handing half of it to Nile.</p><p>“Thanks, Andy.” Nile grins back and waggles her eyebrows at Joe and Nicky.</p><p>“Oh no, boss!” Nicky exclaims and gives Andy a disapproving look.</p><p>“You’ve corrupted her already,” Joe adds and shakes his head, even though there’s a small smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“No one has corrupted me. They have just told me some of the things you did and I wanted in on that bet.” Nile grins and shrugs. “And you guys...” She waggles her finger at them, grinning some more. “You are shameless.”</p><p>“It’s our love that’s shameless, not us. We’re merely slaves to our feelings,” Joe replies and Andy and Booker groan.</p><p>“Here we go,“ Andy says and lifts an over-dramatic hand to her forehead as if she’s fainting out of boredom as she slumps back in her chair. There’s a fond look on her face, though, as she tells Nile to buckle up because she’s in for a speech.</p><p>Nile can’t help but smile brightly at that and she shrugs a little to herself as she turns her attention back to Joe waxing poetics about Nicky and their love. She wouldn’t trade this family for anything in the world, their weirdness included. At least eternity doesn’t seem too boring now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m <a href="http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com">sassypopstar</a> on tumblr. If you want to come and talk to me. &lt;3 (And yell about these idiots with me)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>